lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1271
Report #1271 Skillset: Nature Skill: Nature Org: Blacktalon Status: Completed Sept 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: With the current population, it is very hard (if not impossible) to keep herbs properly planted, given that once per IC year about 95% (or 19/20) of the herbs simply die (they have a 10% chance per IC day to die), unless they're protected. Needless to say, it is virtually impossible to protect the entire basin from the effects of hibernation. The aim of this report is to make replanting less of an arduous task where essentially a few people need to near- completely replant the entire basin (or at least the places they wish to harvest from) every IC year. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Tweak the numbers on hibernation. A 7% chance to die would mean roughly 85% (or 5/6) of the plants would die, while a 5% chance would mean roughly 75% (or 3/4) would die. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Have hibernation happen in two steps: If the population in the room is one, apply the current hibernation mechanics of having a chance to die. If it's greater than one, reduce five herbs from the room to a minimum of one. This would mean a room with 60 herbs would get 12 "freebie" days, which means the death rate would drop to 75% with the current 10% death rate per day. This would mean the regularly harvested areas are hardly changed at all, while rarely harvested areas are much more durable. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Preferrably in addition to either one or two, ensure that some herbs will survive, with more rooms surviving the larger the environment in the area is, such as one herb per 20 rooms (so for the swamps in Glomdoring, which is 18 rooms, at least one of each plant would survive, while for the forest section, which is (I believe) 220 rooms, at least 11 herbs of each type would survive (in 11 different rooms)). Player Comments: ---on 9/9 @ 03:53 writes: Solution 2. Solution 3 sounds okay too, but we have an ascendant power and an ecology skill that can bring back a lost herb to an area, and if solution 2 goes in, it's that's probably enough on its own. ---on 9/9 @ 03:53 writes: Oops, pardon the unnecessary words there. ---on 9/9 @ 17:26 writes: The ascendant power is drastically overpriced, and the ecology power hardly used. Solution 3 is fine, we'll find something else for the eco power to do. ---on 9/11 @ 02:06 writes: You don't even need to find something else for it to do, it's still useful when someone comes through and strip-harvests. ---on 9/14 @ 16:18 writes: I don't understand the way herbs grow, nor do I have the energy to make the attempt (as it seems a bit convoluted to me). However, at a glance, this seems to make tending to herbs a bit easier, which is something I think we need based on the mass number of complaints from forestal folk who tend to them. ---on 9/16 @ 21:45 writes: Solution 2. ---on 9/24 @ 05:04 writes: Any of these sound good to me.